


[Podfic] Without Warning

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [56]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: He’s never taken this lightly, isn’t sure he’s the sort of man who can.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [without warning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587993) by [psikeval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikeval/pseuds/psikeval). 



> Recorded as a party favor for opalsong for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thanks to psikeval for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Without Warning

  


**Author:** psikeval  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Inquisition  
  
**Pairing:** Krem/Cullen  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** He’s never taken this lightly, isn’t sure he’s the sort of man who can.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%2004%20Without%20Warning.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4587993) | **Wordcount:** 4658  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%2004%20Without%20Warning.mp3) | **Size:** 33 MB| **Duration:** 0:34:59  
[M4B (The Entire Series)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%20Cabbage%20A%20Love%20Story%20Series.m4b) | **Size:** 67 MB| **Duration:** 2:21:14  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
